originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Issac Magdalene Kain
"Have you heard of Yin and Yang? It's more involved in my life then actually living..." Backstory Everyone knows about Jesus and the Anti-Christ. What most people don't know is that every time they die, they are reborn in new bodies. Most of the reincarnations never even know their true nature. They live normal human lives, only dying to awful accidents doing what they love. But this time around, the two were reborn in the same body. That body is called Issac Magdalene Kain. He is one of the few to have realized their true calling. Unfortunately, those two have conflicting opinions.... Personality Issac basically has split personality. Most of the time, he is quiet, scared, and distant. When Jesus takes control, he is helpful, brave, determined, and gentle. If the Anti-Christ is controlling, he is violent, rough, reckless, and angry. Appearance Issac wears a white hoodie and black shirt, gray pants, and one white shoe with one black shoe. One eye is blue, while one is red. He has tousled brown hair and a fair skin tone. When he activates his angel powers, his skin will get paler and gain a golden glow. If he is using his demonic powers, his skin will turn black, rougher, and his nails get sharper. He can also grow horns and a halo. Abilities '''Enhanced Physical Condition: '''Issac is stronger, faster, and more durable than a normal human, enough to hold back a car, survive being crushed by a truck, and can dodge cannonballs. '''Angel Magic: '''Using his left side, he can use angelic magic to heal others and himself, summon shields, banish demons, and make objects holy, which means no demonic object can touch them. Using this magic turns his left side more angelic. '''Demonic Magic: '''Using his right side, he can fire off red beams, curse objects, gains a boost in strength and durability, and summons lower demons. Using this magic turns his right side more demonic. '''Wings: '''Issac can create wings from his back. His left wing is an angel's wing, while his right is a demon's wing. This makes it somewhat difficult to fly due to the conflicting materials of the wings. '''Confliction Mode: '''Issac enters this mode when both sides of his body are completely enveloped in their respective elements. He is stronger, faster, and more durable, his wings cannot be desummoned anymore, and he gains half a halo, and one demon horn. He is constantly fighting with himself to even out the forces, and hardly can concentrate. True Balance This mode is permanently unlocked by Issac after he realizes that he is no longer two people, but one person: Issac. His soul becomes "A perfect gray area." He is no longer plagued with the voices or consequences of his powers. His eyes go gray, and he gains a gray halo. His wings become dark gray angel wings instead of the conflicting two. Trivia Issac is Bisexual, due to conflicting beliefs inside of his body. Issac's soul was a perfect split of black and white, good and evil until he unlocked True Balance. Issac likes reading, silence, and people to talk to Issac hates fighting, people hurting his friends, and crowds